Larry Roberts (actor)
| birth_name = Lawrence Saltzman | birth_place = Cleveland, Ohio, United States | death_date = | death_place = New York City, New York, United States | death_cause = AIDS-related causes | occupation = Actor, voice actor, comedian | years_active = 1950–1955 | known_for = Original voice of Tramp in Disney's Lady and the Tramp (1955) }} Larry Roberts (September 28, 1926 – July 17, 1992) was an American actor, voice actor and comedian who was most active in the 1950s. Although he was well known for his roles in the 1950s TV series Lights, Camera, Action!, Roberts is probably best known for his role of playing the voice of Tramp in the 1955 movie Lady and the Tramp. Roberts was little known for other roles, although he did play some minor uncredited roles in Bandstand Revue and Ace High-Hits. Roberts, though inactive in his later years, would continue to play movie roles until his later years. He died of AIDS in 1992 at the age of 65. Biography Early life Larry Roberts was born Lawrence Saltzman on September 28, 1926. He was the only child of Robert E. and Mabel (Haber) Saltzman. He was a native of Cleveland, Ohio. After his parents divorced, his father moved to Los Angeles. During World War II, Roberts served with General Patton's Third Army in France, Germany and Austria. After his military service, Roberts went to L.A. on vacation, but stayed there to help organize the Circle Theatre. He performed with this group under the name Larry Salters, appearing in 1947 in the company's debut production of "Ethan Frome" as Jotham Powell. Roberts went on to appear in five of the company's first six productions. He appeared in the "Time of Your Life" playing the aspiring "hoofer" Harry, a role originated on Broadway by Gene Kelly. In 1949, Roberts went on to create and become part owner of the Players Ring, another prominent Hollywood theatre group of the day. At some point in his onstage career, he was discovered for the role of Tramp in Lady and the Tramp when a Disney story-man saw him performing. Korean War and main career Roberts was actively involved in providing entertainment for the troops in the Korean War; he frequently participated in USO tours to entertain troops, who liked his funny acting. Roberts was a popular guest on many variety shows in the early days of television including "Lights, Camera, Action," "Bandstand Revue," "The All-Star Revue" and several of the Pinky Lee television shows. He also did a stint in Las Vegas as a stand-up comic. His singing voice was captured on several recordings he made during the fifties with Neely Plumb and his Orchestra on the "Ace-Hi Hits" label. Among his recordings for Ace-Hi were "April in Portugal", "Big Mamou", "Tell Me a Story", and "Wild Horses". In 1955 he did his most famous role, providing the voice of Tramp in the movie Lady and the Tramp. Later years and death Roberts retired from show business in the mid to late fifties and returned to Cleveland where he re-assumed the last name Salters and went into the ladies' clothing business. He first worked for Bobbie Brooks, Inc., a company founded by his uncle, Maurice Saltzman. He then moved to New York and was a designer for Russ Togs, another ladies' clothing manufacturer. Larry also seems to have lived for a time in the Pompano Beach, Florida area. Roberts died of AIDS-related causes in New York in the North Babylon/Fire Island area on July 17, 1992, at his home in New York. Roberts was 65 years old. Filmography References External links * Category:1926 births Category:1992 deaths Category:Male actors from Cleveland Category:American male film actors Category:20th-century American male actors Category:United States Army soldiers Category:AIDS-related deaths in New York (state)